


Like I love you and shit

by Grangratree



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, This is written and posted via my phone so that's an experience in itself, honestly i barely remember what I wrote yeyeydfj, i wrote this during the breaks of a ten hour long car ride, its not finished yet tbh, its not really that angsty, like the summery wants you to believe, my boys being gay and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grangratree/pseuds/Grangratree
Summary: His voice was barely above a whisper, there was a moment of silence and Jeremy started to think that Michael hadn't heard him, or worse; The he had heard him and was now going to end their almost life long friendship.





	Like I love you and shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo!  
> This was written during the short breaks of a ten hour long car ride, I haven't proofread the first chapter so I might go over it again tomorrow when I'm not tired, so like please understand that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Smoke filled the room, giving it a foggy look, the smell of marijuana hung in the air. The light was dimmed to the lowest it could go without actually turning the lights off. Music with a gnarly beat was playing surprisingly softly over a cheap speaker bought at Walmart.

Michael inhaled the smoke from their second joint that was half gone by now, he passed it over to Jeremy, who was holding around him with one arm and running his fingers through Michaels hair with the other.

The were lying on Michaels bed, or rather, Jeremy was. Michael was laying on top of Jeremy. They had been in this position for approximately two hours, after Jeremy had just started getting high and had pulled Michael on top of him and refused to let him go, so Michael accepted defeat and snuggled into the taller of the two with only minor complaints, and they both knew his face had been dusted red, but neither of them spoke of it.

"Hey.... Micha....?"

Michael hummed in response. Jeremy shifted so Michael wasn't on top of him anymore, they were now lying on their sides, still snuggled closely together. Jeremy buried his face im Michaels hair, and took in the scent of weed and coconut shampoo and the smell that could only be described as Michael.

"You know that you're my favourite person... r-right?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, there was a moment of silence and Jeremy started to think that Michael hadn't heard him, or worse; The he had heard him and was now going to end their almost life long friendship.  
His heart started beating fast and he didn't know what to do, fuck, why had he done that? That was stupid, now Michael was going to say he hated him, that he only hung out with Jeremy because they were both losers- wait no, that was stupid. Michael would never do that, he's too sweet, too nice to do anything like that. But he could still hate him in secret and that was almost worse than Michael leaving Jeremy... Like Jeremy had left Michael... How he had left Michael for months, because he wanted to be popular. And Michael still stayed because Michael is too kind for his own goo-

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by the slurry "is it really true that im your  _favowite pewson_?"

Michael started giggling like mad, and Jeremy could feel himself relax again. Michael truly was the best, too good for him. He took a deep breath through his nose, the smell of Michael calming him down even more. And then he took a drag from the joint before passing it back to Michael.

"Yeah dude, like you're so amazing and you still hang out with me after all the shit I did to you and you just forgave me so quickly and-"

"Dude chill, its all cool..." Michael interrupted him again "...Like of course I forgive you. Yeah sure I was pissed at you and i was hella lonely all the time, like when you left I felt like i lost a part of me, dude, but I'd forgive you for anything, and most of it was the SQUIP anyways, so it's all chill" He took a drag from the joint and then exhaled the smoke up in the air.

"....Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might be in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished by the way, if you liked it and want to talk about it leave a comment or talk to me on tumblr @ snusmmumrikken.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos (and comments especially) are always appreciated!


End file.
